Repression
by Miss Lovelin
Summary: When Hanazuki mysteriously finds herself unable to grow anything but black treasure trees, she starts feeling despair, but she doesn't understand just how it happened to her. She takes a trip through the deepest part of her subconscious within a dream to find the root of her sudden despair and be reminded about expressing her other moods again, guided by her emotions themselves.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

 **This story might get a bit confusing in later chapters, as those will take place inside of Hanazuki's mind. This is only the prologue, so it is pretty short, I apologize.**

* * *

 _The night the Big Bad struck... and we sent it away with teamwork... Kiazuki learned how to grow Treasure Trees, Red Hemka recovered from his illness, and all the Hemkas came together to form something so extraordinary to help me... We were all so happy..._

 _That was a while ago. I can't imagine any happier day. Lately, things have been... just..._

 _Different. I can't explain it, but I do remember this feeling... Why is it here, happening to **me? Why, again?**_

Hanazuki's latest treasures, bestowed upon her by Little Dreamer, never changed their colors to anything but **black.**

 _Despair?_

For reasons she couldn't understand, she was unable to grow any other Treasure Trees than the scowling dark ones. As much as the Hemkas, or Sleepy Unicorn, or Dazzlessence tried to help her stop this, the grove of despairing treasure trees only grew.

Had she lost control of her moods...? How or why it could have occurred, or when it had begun, Hanazuki didn't know, and it only made her feel worse, and _that_ plunged her deeper and deeper into misery. The number of black Treasure Trees rose fast, until she could not remember any other emotion. Even when she felt a different mood, Hanazuki could not activate the treasure with that feeling anymore. It only turned black again and grew into another gloomy tree that bore more bitter, inedible fruit. A vicious cycle.

The root of this situation is still unknown to the residents of the moon. Thankfully, there were more than enough colorful Treasure Trees to keep the Big Bad at bay, but their Moonflower was unable to produce any more, and that proved to be a concern.

Kiazuki and Kiyoshi both had legitimate reasons for despairing in the first place, the former had chosen to hide it as well, but Hanazuki didn't understand where her depression had come from. The origin, the root, she didn't remember. All she wondered was _why_ , and that led her to... kind of losing herself, and her faith in herself.

And as this downward spiral continued, the only thing that her friends could do was watch the damage take its toll on Hanazuki.

Perhaps we should begin with the very first day, when the second black treasure tree Hanazuki had ever created had sprouted...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Moonflower awoke to a happy start, her Hemkas all snuggled close around her, Little Dreamer dropping a new treasure into her arms.

She was elated.

But the treasure turned a pitiful black instead of a joyful yellow.

"Huh...?" Hanazuki flinches when the black tree grows immediately where it had been dropped.

The Hemkas look at the tree and back to their Moonflower in concern, all of them equally as confused as she was.

"But that isn't how I feel..." she protests, running one hand across the rough bark of the tree, "What happened?"

Something within her, deep down, caused despair that she couldn't comprehend the meaning of.

The more Treasures she received, the more black trees invaded her moon.

Hanazuki decided to discover why she could only grow black trees, and looked to Mirror Plant for help understanding her true feelings deep down.

"I feel fine. I don't know what's wrong," was the unhelpful reply from the plant.

With no help in discovering the truth, the Moonflower's fall began. The residents of the moon were worried, questioning her, concerned for her well being, and the more they did this, the worse Hanazuki felt. She didn't want to worry them so much, but she was starting to succumb to the negative feeling because of it. The black Treasure Trees soon had a reason to grow as days passed.

Hanazuki eventually only knew despair, just as Kiyoshi had when they had met, but the beginning of Hanazuki's despair was rooted to something she simply didn't know.

And as was already stated, this day sparked her downward spiral, for reasons that were obscure to all of those that she knew.

No one could help her, not even Little Dreamer. It had never happened to another Moonflower before, creating a Treasure Tree of the wrong emotion.

With this, Hanazuki became lost.

* * *

 **Unfortunately, it will take a few chapters before we realize just what happened to poor Hanazuki. This only sets up the conflict for future chapters. Don't worry, we'll get there ;)**


	2. Sleep

**Good day fellow Hanazuki fans!**

 **I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

* * *

 _She seems... off today._

 _All she can grow these days are black treasure trees, only black treasure trees._

 _Something bad will happen if this keeps up..._

 _What's wrong, Hanazuki?_

The Moonflower runs as fast as she can, away from the worried voices calling her name, to the dark side of her own moon. Breathing hard, she curls up behind a rock to hide, to be alone with her thoughts. Doughy Bunington and the annoying brain guy were nowhere to be seen around her, nor any Mazzadrils, to her relief.

Her moon, the colorful trees she grew on her own... saving her moon countless times from the Big Bad... were those days over?

The more innocent days when the only threats on the moon were Chicken Plant's eggs, the volcano of fears and slow sand?

The emotions she learned that her Hemkas had unintentionally taught her how to express from the day she was born to today, was that all for nothing now?

A treasure dropped into her hands immediately turned a deep black upon contact, thrown into the ground by the Moonflower, melting into a puddle of ink that grows into yet another foreboding tree that glares at her with a hateful expression.

And she glares back, her hair, flower, bracelet and outfit turning completely black.

Hanazuki felt disappointed in herself, and couldn't help but feel everyone else was disappointed in her, too.

Dazzy J, Sleepy, Doughy, Kiyoshi, Kiazuki... all of her Hemkas...

Was she becoming a failure of a Moonflower, or was this something far more different than she thought?

Soft cooing sounds come from above her, and she looks up to see her ten little Hemkas sitting on the rock she was hiding behind, gazing down at her sympathetically. Even Lime Green was there, the one most terrified of the dark side.

Pink leaps into the Moonflower's arms, desperate to comfort her, the others following suit. Blue started bawling.

Hanazuki always felt more at ease when it was just her and her Hemkas alone. She always felt like she could tell them anything in quiet times like these. Her closest little friends...

"I'm so sorry," she mutters, "All I can grow are black treasure trees now. I feel like I can't be the one to protect you guys anymore... I love you all so much, I can't believe that I could just... forget everything you guys have taught me..."

The ten little creatures are silent, all listening seriously to Hanazuki, though a few tilt to the side in bewilderment.

"You guys have taught me everything I know now," she whispers, "I grew my first treasure tree because Red taught me feistiness, Blue taught me sadness, Yellow gave me happiness, Pink showed me love, Lime, you taught me about fear... I wouldn't know where we'd be, where this whole moon would be, if I didn't have you little guys watching my back and helping me learn about what I'm meant to do. So thank you..."

The Moonflower looks away, bearing a melancholic expression.

"But now, there are only those trees," she directs all attention to the black tree in front of them, "despair. I don't know why, but now I can't seem to feel anything else."

The Hemkas babble amongst themselves softly before fusing back into the Rainbow Hemka, picking Hanazuki up with its giant multicolored ears and nuzzling her in a fruitless attempt to cheer her up.

"Guys," Hanazuki chuckles weakly, "this is nice, but it doesn't quite... help that much. I'm sorry."

The creatures promptly defuse.

"I think it's just nice to have you around. I love you all to bits, but you shouldn't be wasting your time trying to help a... a failure like me. I don't like making you worry like this. I think this is a problem I need to solve on my own. Something happened to me to make me like this, and I have to figure out what it is. If I don't, I'm just letting all of you down." Hanazuki stands up and dusts herself off, the Hemkas scattering about, bouncing after her hurriedly.

"The only question is... where do I begin?"

The Red and Purple Hemkas jump in Hanazuki's way, leading her off to the house that had been built for her by them.

"Oh... did you want me to just sleep on it for now?"

Each of the little creatures bounce up and down spontaneously, nodding in response to her question.

"I... Actually, you're right," the Moonflower agrees, gently pushing open the door to her house, the ghost of a smile on her face, "I'll sleep now and think of something to do tomorrow. It's my job as a Moonflower and I cannot allow any more of those black trees to grow here. They're ineffective against the Big Bad, and I couldn't forgive myself if any of you got hurt..."

The Hemkas follow her into the little house, stumbling and tripping humorously through the doorway, eliciting small giggles from Hanazuki. Nine of them shapeshift into a teeny bed for her, while one stays behind just to act as a kind of security for her to hold. What Hanazuki appreciated was the fact that they took shifts doing this per night. It was proof that they did love her and wanted to be with her. As it was Orange Hemka's turn to be the 'security' this time, he jumps into Hanazuki's arms as she lays down.

"Good night, guys," the Moonflower whispers, hugging Orange close to her and smiling softly when he returns the embrace.

A few minutes pass and she's already fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The waking world fades and the dream world takes its place.

* * *

 **who wouldn't want to snuggle a Hemka I'm jealous ):**

 **Next chapter is when it starts to get ridiculous because dreams are weird**

 **Also I just realized that the tag for Hanazuki's name is spelled wrong (the z and k are mixed up) and that irks me**


	3. Into a Dream

**okay so most of the story takes place in, um... Hanazuki's 'psychological landscape' if you will. Last chapter I stated that this chapter is when the story is going to get weird... wasn't lying**

 **I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

* * *

 _Where am I?_

Hanazuki finds herself in a white void, completely alone. It had a weightless feeling within it, but she could still walk somehow. She cautiously observes these strange surroundings.

"Hello?" she calls.

The only response is her echo.

"Anyone here?" she tries again.

The echo resonates back to her.

 _But I don't want to be all alone here... I don't understand... Am I dreaming? I don't like this..._

A tiny dark spot appears where there was once nothing. Thinking it was perhaps the shadow of another being, Hanazuki becomes hopeful, excitedly calling to it, waving it over.

But it doesn't respond.

"Am I seeing things?" The Moonflower asks herself and rubs her eyes, only to see the blot had gotten bigger, like an ink stain on a piece of paper. It was awfully familiar to her somehow... The ominous shadow began to expand even more, creating a swirling expanse of black surrounding her like a hurricane of darkness.

Then she recognized what this was.

 _The Big Bad._ This was not a dream, it was a nightmare. She couldn't wake up.

"No... Help! PLEASE HELP! SOMEBODY!" Hanazuki screams as the shadows eat away everything in her sight, covering her eyes and cowering there in the center of the chaos.

Out of the corner of her eye, a flicker of red appears, zooming to her rescue and chasing away the wretched abomination. She squeezes her eyes shut as everything starts to calm down once more.

She feels something lightly touch her hand, warm, soft and... furry?

"It's okay, Hanazuki. You're safe," whispered a voice she recognized, yet did not know at the same time. It was rough and raspy, yet high pitched and cute sounding.

The Moonflower opens her eyes to look, only to come face to face with none other than Red Hemka, resting an ear on her hand.

"Red Hemka...? What are you doing here? How'd you chase away the Big Bad? You're ... Did you just talk?"

The Hemka fixes Hanazuki with a sympathetic look.

"You ask a lot of questions to me, but my job has nothing to do with the logic and reasoning within your mind." He chuckles as Hanazuki gazes at him, dumbfounded.

"First of all, the question that _you_ **should** be asking is what _you_ are doing here, my dear. _I_ belong here." The little creature's ears twitch slightly, a cute smile of mischief crossing his furry scarlet face.

This was the most perplexing dream the Moonflower had ever experienced.

"You... I... What? Red, we can have a conversation!" She squeals excitedly, "I can understand you, but what you're saying right now-"

"Second of all," the Hemka continues, never breaking eye contact, his smile dropping, "of _course_ I can talk."

"But-" Hanazuki starts, but is interrupted.

"And _third of all,"_ his ears perk up as he gives the girl an unamused glare like a parent scorning a child, "I am _not_ Red Hemka."

"You aren't...?" she asks, a slight laugh in her voice, "But you look exactly like him! I know all of my Hemkas. Don't joke with me, Red." The Moonflower crosses her arms.

"I'm not joking. The real Hemkas don't speak your language now, do they, Hanazuki?" he asks her, a smug smile on his face again. Red Hemka's smile.

"I'm you. Well, merely a _part_ of you, that is."

"A part of... me?" Hanazuki tilts her head.

"That's what I said," the Hemka confirms flatly, rolling his eyes. He seemed very condescending, "I am the physical representation of one of your moods. I am your _feistiness."_

"My... feisty...?"

"You see, my dear, your mind associates me with your Red Hemka, the one who taught you _feisty_ feelings, so it gave me his form and his voice to make you feel safer and familiar with me," the emotion smiles up at her, "and as your very first true emotion, I can chase away the Big Bad, because I'm more powerful than it is. All of us are." He suddenly looks sadder, "for now, at least."

"This is all in my head," the Moonflower murmurs in slight relief, "so you are my feistiness... in the form of Red, because that's who I feel represents you best?"

"To make you feel most familiar with me, yes," the Hemka confirms, his voice softening. "It's all for your comfort in here, Hanazuki. This is the deepest part of your subconscious mind. Your deepest sleep in a very long time..."

"So... why am I here?" Hanazuki asks. It felt so strange understanding what a Hemka is telling her...

"We have some things that we must show you," he frowns, "for we believe that you have forgotten who you are."

"What do you mean by 'we'? And I know who I am! I'm Hanazuki, Moonflower..." She trails off upon seeing that the Hemka's little sad face doesn't falter.

"You are despairing, Hanazuki," her feistiness tells her, "the darkness is spreading within you, and you are here with me, because I am first to remind you of your true emotions, to potentially save you from those toxic feelings dragging you down. We, the rest of your emotions, are being weakened by this despair, and our only hope is for _you_ to overcome it."

"I don't know where it came from," Hanazuki replies mournfully, "I'm sorry, I don't really understand..."

"And that is okay. We know, and we can explain it to you. All we must do is remind you of your real feelings and overcome this venomous despair," the Hemka holds out one of its ears for the Moonflower to grab hold of as a flickering wall of reddish light pours into the whiteness of the void, creating a soft pink color that was warm to the touch. And from that light formed a little arch, resembling an entrance.

"Shall we begin?"

"I... I'll trust you, Feisty," that didn't sound right to Hanazuki, "is it okay if I just call you Red? You're taking his form, and, well..."

"I don't mind that at all. In fact, I'd prefer it," Red beams, "as long as it makes you feel comfortable."

She takes his ear, functioning as an arm. The Big Bad was cold, frightening and foreboding, but the form her feistiness took was just like a real Hemka, squishy and warm. She wondered if he would let her hold him if she asked.

"I have one more question, Red," Hanazuki stops in place, hesitant. The Hemka looks up at her with curiosity. "Why is the Big Bad here?"

"That's your Despair, silly." the emotion states as if it were completely obvious, hopping along nonchalantly, "you can't recognize it? That's weird, HZ."

This comment sent a shiver down the Moonflower's spine. Red seems to notice this, speaking again immediately,

"It won't hurt you as long as I'm here."

They vanish into the red light, out of the blank void and somewhere new, the Big Bad silently stalking after them.

* * *

 **I fear the layout** **in this chapter is a bit similar to a part in another fanfiction I've read that was actually my inspiration for writing this one, but next chapter will be very different. I apologize if this part feels a bit like a ripoff.**


	4. Feistiness

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full** **of Treasures.**

* * *

Hanazuki and Red were now in a grey, foggy void rather than a blank white space. Confused, the former looks down at Red for an explanation.

"Wait for it," the Hemka smirks.

The fog disappears to create a whole replica of a part of Hanazuki's moon, specifically the red Treasure Tree grove and the cave where she had found Basil Ganglia. Just looking at the cave filled the Moonflower with a sense of frustration, which surprised her greatly.

"What are we doing here?" Hanazuki asks.

"You remember how you grew this entire grove of trees, don't you?" Red bounces around Hanazuki in a circle.

"How could I forget...? Basil Ganglia only cared about himself when the moon was at stake," she scoffs in response, "and not to mention, while you -I mean, my Red Hemka- were _dying,_ all he cared about were his stupid _waffles!"_

"Wow," the emotion muses, "you are already making excellent progress. Basil is a person that angers you very much. That feeling could very easily overwhelm the Despair."

"How so?"

"The root of your despair _is_ the Big Bad," the Hemka clarifies, "you do not remember, but there was a time when you accidentally made physical contact with it while you were trying to flee from it before, and now its effects are corrupting your abilities. It creates only black Treasure Trees and will take control of you if you cannot overwhelm it."

"WHAT!?" Hanazuki starts to hyperventilate, "Why didn't you tell me? Am I going to...?"

"No, no. Now that you know this, if you are angry, you have to show it," Red smiles, "that's how you can save yourself."

"But what do you mean by the Big Bad taking control of me?"

"You don't know what the Big Bad _really_ is?" Red stares at her skeptically.

"No! Do you?" Hanazuki lowers herself to the Hemka's height.

"Nope! I'm _your_ emotion, how am _I_ supposed to know if _you_ don't?" he shrugs his ears, "But my guess that it's made of the souls of despairing and envious Moonflowers alike, and Kiazuki and Kiyoshi almost became a part of it before you came along and helped them."

"I..." The Moonflower is at a loss for words.

"Allow me to assist you in reviving your 'Moonflower power'." The Hemka suddenly vanishes after those words.

"What do you mean? Red? Red? Feisty!?" Hanazuki frantically looks around for the Hemka, only to be distracted by a familiar, grating voice from behind her, emerging from the cave.

"Red? Are you color-blind? Ah, I figured. I am _clearly_ pastel pink, you nincompoop!"

"Basil Ganglia..." the Moonflower murmurs, turning around.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the weird flower girl with the anger issues... You need my help _again?_ Too bad, I don't have the time..."

"My name is _Hanazuki._ I don't need your help. I just wanted to ask... Do you know what happened to Red Hemka?" She remembers her Feistiness is not a real Hemka and this was still a dream. This was still quite confusing to her. "Er, my emoti-"

"You mean the _infected_ one? Gah, no! Keep it away from me! It better not be in my cave..."

" _He_ recovered. _He_ is not an _it._ All you cared about was your stupid waffles when he could have _died!_ It's still all about you, isn't it? You wouldn't even care if you were on this moon all by yourself, would you? You would just claim ownership of the entire thing, right?"

"Actually, that does sound great," the brain replies, "now if I only had limbs..."

Hanazuki feels anger bubbling inside of her, her dress and her hair begin to glow a fiery, passionate red to match her mood.

"Seriously!?"

"Well, living on _this_ moon with all of you lesser beings bugging me so much has been no picnic..."

"I can't believe..."

The moon scenery and Basil suddenly fizzle out like a projector screen being shut off, returning to the foggy grey void.

"Wha...? What just..?"

"Very good, Hanazuki!" Her Feistiness runs to the Moonflower joyfully. He's actually _glowing_ a bright red, lighting up the void. "Your true _feisty_ emotions _have_ overcome despair! I'm back in business, baby!"

Hanazuki looks down at her red dress and bracelet, gasping. Her eyes light up with excitement.

"Finally... I did it..."

The Big Bad, Hanazuki's Despair, screeches as it begins to disperse from the bright light.

"Your moods are more powerful than you think, even with the Big Bad trying to bring you down." Red notices an orange door glittering in the fog, smiling softly, wrapping his ear around Hanazuki's wrist again as her red highlights fade back into white. He stops glowing as well. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," the Moonflower blushes lightly, "hey, why were you glowing, too?"

"I _am_ your literal Feistiness, remember? When you feel like that, the red glow is actually me, just doin' my job, you know?"

"Oh, right." Hanazuki chuckles nervously, "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Don't be sorry," Red smirks again, "given my current form, it's quite understandable. And this is quite a strange experience for you as well."

The Hemka leads Hanazuki to the glimmering orange door.

"Oh? Are we going somewhere else now?"

He shakes his head in response, his ears drooping.

"You've been reminded of your very first mood already. You don't need my assistance anymore. It's time for you to go on, Hanazuki. I have to stay here."

"But-" the Moonflower picks Red up in a panic, hugging him close. "I don't want to go alone! Please don't make me, please..." she pleads, but the emotion is unwavering.

"Hanazuki," Red starts, "You aren't going to be alone. I'm not the only Emotion here, you know. And because I'm a part of you, I'm always with you in a way. So there's that."

She gently puts him down, calmer now. "Okay." She felt strange from the fact that the _personification of her anger and impulsiveness_ was trying to calm her.

"You must go on. The next Emotion is waiting for you. I think you'll like him..." Another smirk crosses Red's face.

"Why?" Hanazuki smiles.

"Color of the door gives a clue."

She turns to the entrance.

Orange. A big smile crosses her face.

"He's pretty crazy," Red states.

"I know," the Moonflower beams, "wouldn't have him any other way." She hugs Red again tightly before her departure, adding a light kiss on his forehead. "Thank you so much for your help."

"You're welcome. Good luck with the rest, and thank _you_ for coming, my dear."

Red waves Hanazuki goodbye as she gets to her feet and exits through the orange doorway, entering somewhere new and unknown.

But she knew she was fine.

* * *

 **feisty is kind of posh and verbose... it's funny because it's not what you'd expect from the one representing anger and stuff ahahahaha... I need to go to bed**


	5. Wackiness

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

* * *

The Moonflower passes through the sparkling, bright orange barrier, a smile on her face. It felt comfortable and inviting to her as she enters this new part of her subconscious.

She finds herself in an incredibly strange place. It looked a bit like her moon, but the colors were inverted around and the rivers of rainbow goop were flowing backwards instead of forward. She gazes at it in awe.

"It's really something else around here, isn't it?" chirped a friendly little voice from behind Hanazuki, perhaps a bit deeper than Red's voice, causing the Moonflower to jump and look behind her. "Hi, Hanazuki! I just swallowed a rock!"

"Orange Hemka!" she squeals, before correcting herself, "I mean... you're my _wackiness,_ right...?" _Clearly._

"Yep!" The Hemka beams, swinging back and forth by his ears from the looping branches of a matching Treasure Tree, "Because your Orange Hemka represents me the best! But because this is my form, you can just call me Orange. Makes things a whole lot simpler, right?" He jumps down from the tree, Hanazuki sitting on her knees to stay at his level.

"Do you know Red- I mean, Feisty?" she asks him, eliciting a little giggle from him.

"Of course. All of us emotions work together, though some of us don't get along very well," he chuckles nervously, changing the subject before Hanazuki can question that statement.

"Believe it or not, this is _still_ your moon, Hanazuki," Orange says calmly, "perhaps from another point of view, or just using your imagination to change what you see. Or maybe you're hallucinating because enchanted tacos are using mind control on you! I dunno."

"Um... My... imagination is doing this to the moon? ... Should I stop it? How do I-" the Moonflower starts, but her emotion simply bursts into laughter.

"You don't have to stop it. It isn't a bad thing. It's super duper fun! You can think of the _craziest_ things you want while you're here. That's why I'm here, silly! Dinosaurs are made of macaroni!" He bounces up and down playfully.

"Oh... I see," Hanazuki murmurs warily, stifling a laugh at Orange's completely random false statements. "Are you sure? I can do whatever I want?"

"Yeah! Don't be concerned. Letting your imagination go wild is the best way to remind you about those _crazy_ feelings that you're having trouble remembering because of that despair. For example," the Hemka starts a demonstration, "I'm imagining a..."

A jar of mayonnaise appears. Both the Hemka and the Moonflower are deeply confused.

"What's that?" Hanazuki inquires.

Her _wackiness_ squints to read the jar's label.

"Mayo-nai-say," he mutters aloud, clearly pronouncing it wrong, but smiling and shrugging and making the jar vanish. "Now you try. It doesn't have to make sense. Just have fun with it."

"Okay," the Moonflower replies, sitting down on the soft ground, looking around at the even crazier version of her moon and closing her eyes. Something little to start with, to check if this would actually work for her.

"I'm imagining... a meteor shower, in a sky full of stars."

A brilliant light shimmers above them. Multicolored sparks appear and disappear in the glittering night sky.

Hanazuki looks up at it, and then down to Orange, giggling at how enthralled he was by the lights, resting him in her lap.

"That's really beautiful..."

They watch for a few moments in awe before Hanazuki continues.

"Now, there's... um..." Her emotion's attention bolts straight back to her, a wide smile on his fuzzy face. She smiles down at him.

"Ha! I know! ...Now I have wings!"

The Moonflower looks behind her to find a pair of white butterfly-esque wings on her back, decorated with pretty lunar patterns.

"Cool...!"

With Orange in her arms, she lightly hovers off of the ground, before taking off at a high speed, soaring around the stars, laughing to herself.

"This is amazing! It's totally crazy!"

She doesn't even notice her highlights starting to glow bright orange, along with the emotion himself, with all the fun she's having.

"Hanazuuuukiii, look!" Orange calls to her in a singsong voice after letting her enjoy herself for a few more minutes.

The Moonflower lands back on the ground as the kooky landscape fades back into a foggy grey void, just like the one Red had brought her to. She gasps, smiling at her glowing bracelet.

"Yes! That's another emotion surpassing despair!" She does a little happy dance before her color fades back to white, Orange Hemka stopped glowing as well.

"Amazing, Hanazuki!" He beams, hugging her tightly, "that was better than the time I saw a potato in the shape of a narwhal!"

The embrace makes Hanazuki feel mildly homesick, remembering falling asleep while hugging the real Orange Hemka.

A sunshiny yellow doorway appears in front of the two. Orange hops down from the Moonflower's arms, smiling sadly.

"I'm afraid it is time for the two of us to part now. But don't worry! I'm your emotion, too, so I actually won't be apart from you at all!"

"Thank you, Orange," Hanazuki kisses the Hemka on the forehead just as she did with Red before, smirking at his adorable mesmerized reaction, "that was awesome. I actually got to fly! That was so cool!"

She presses one hand against the warm yellow door in front of her.

"Next one is _happiness,_ huh?"

"Don't worry," Orange tilts his head sweetly, "you'll love that one, too. Good luck!"

Hanazuki chuckles. This was actually pretty nice so far.

"Thank you."

"And always remember that _you_ are the only one who can stop your despair. And you can do it!"

The Moonflower almost didn't want to leave, but the next Emotion was waiting for her and her time here was done.

"I'll remember that," she beams as she steps through the shining yellow door to meet her actual happiness.

Orange waves goodbye to her just as Red did, vanishing out of her sight as the new area seals her within its boundaries.

Like the emotion that controlled it, the area was bright and uplifted her spirits just looking around the place.

It felt like home, but deep down, she knew it wasn't.

* * *

 **twas the weirdest chapter I ever wrote**


	6. Happiness

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

* * *

"Hanazuki!" calls a bright and jubilant, squeaky voice from near the Moonflower. She looks around but is too late to see a figure resembling Yellow Hemka flying directly at her face, the force of the surprise hug knocking her down onto the bouncy surface of the shimmery void.

"You're finally here!" the peppy little emotion squeals, laughing joyfully, "Welcome to _my_ little part of your subconscious mind! You just met your _w_ _ackiness,_ right? We work together all of the time!" He bows, wrapping one ear tightly around Hanazuki's wrist and helping her to her feet, "as you might already know, I am your _happiness_ , but you can just call me Yellow! I heard _someone_ is despairing, and I am _not_ going to let you fall any further!"

Hanazuki giggles. Her happiness acted just like Yellow. A jolly little ball of sunshine, and his touch felt lifelike, just as warm. It was impossible not to smile back. Wackiness and Happiness were two of a kind.

"I have a few things I want you to see, and things we should talk about," Yellow lilted, guiding the Moonflower about. The scenery begins to shift and form into another familiar spot on the moon; the canyonlike area where she first met the Chicken Plant.

"You remember the very first time you felt happiness, right?" the Hemka inquires, his voice suddenly softer than before.

"I do," Hanazuki answers, "willing myself to be happy was the only way to help you -I mean, the _real_ Yellow Hemka- recover from... that really awful incident," she shudders slightly at the memory of that day.

"Quite a strange thing to feel happy about," Yellow remarks, "but when you realized he was all right, that's when you _really_ felt joy."

"I remember that. And seeing Kiazuki grow her first treasure tree... That day started out badly, but it ended up being the happiest day ever." Hanazuki smiles at the nostalgia of the memory, but couldn't help but feel like that was the last time she'd ever feel so untroubled...

It takes a moment before she notices that her happiness is giving her a look of concern. She recalls that as a part of her, he knows what she's thinking.

"I'm sorry," she mutters, sitting down and covering her eyes.

"I understand," Yellow replies gently, lightly nuzzling the Moonflower's cheek affectionately, "happiness and despair are complete opposites, Hanazuki. It's difficult to escape from Despair when you've suffered from it for such a while. Since you've started to fall, I've been getting weaker... but it isn't your fault."

He glances above her, glaring at something in the sky. Hanazuki uncovers her eyes to look where he was staring, to see the Big Bad waiting there, blotting out the comforting light with cold darkness. Her despair.

"It's that thing's fault, trying to take control of you like this. But I'm here, so it can't do anything to you. But do remember, all of us Emotions are counting on _you_ to overcome it. As a true Moonflower, you are fully capable. And _this_ is what I wanted to show you."

The Hemka takes Hanazuki's hand again, changing the scenery once more, now to her favorite place on her moon; where she usually has picnics and relaxes with her friends.

"We are here to allow you to feel happy again, not succumb to your despair," he tells her, smiling.

"And now I'm going to give you that precious time with those you know," Yellow continues, smirking, "so go have some fun. Be joyful. Everyone misses your sweet smile. I know I do."

In an instant, he vanishes before Hanazuki could possibly question why he suddenly became so... _eloquent_. Hanazuki looks around, and finds a fiery glowing sphere at her feet. A comet ball? She cautiously lifts it off the ground.

"Hey! Hanazuki!" a new, yet familiar voice calls from a bush in front of her. She looks up, surprised.

"Kiyoshi...?"

"Pass it to me!" The male Moonflower cheerfully waves to her, weaving through the crowd of her _Hemkas, all_ of which were babbling gibberish and bouncing excitedly all around.

The little creatures were incomprehensible to Hanazuki, so she figured that these Hemkas were merely illusions created by the other Yellow, her happiness. As was Kiyoshi... But she did wonder if this Yellow Hemka and her Happiness were one and the same.

But she had to forget about that. Make herself feel like she is home. Awake. A simple day of fun.

So she tosses the comet ball and the game begins.

As Kiyoshi catches the ball and sends it back to Hanazuki, more familiar faces join in the fray. Dazzelessence, Kiazuki, Zikoro, even Maroshi and his Flochis decided to join in the fun, while Sleepy Unicorn was completely passed out on a nearby rock. He didn't even respond when the ball inadvertently hit him.

The moon creatures were just enjoying themselves, having a day of fun, laughing. It was like a little break to Hanazuki, although it still was a reminder of an emotion she'd forgotten.

In her favorite place, having fun with her friends, completely carefree... Her Happiness knew exactly what she wanted in order to feel joy again (he's a part of her, after all).

And with this newfound joy, Hanazuki begins to glow a bright golden, alongside her Moonflower friends.

Unlike the previous Emotions, Yellow did not change the scenery back into a plain void once the feeling was 'reactivated'. He only jumps out of the crowd of illusion-Hemkas, beaming quite literally as he and the illusions applaud for Hanazuki. He wraps her in another hug as the Big Bad retreats quickly.

"You did it, Hanazuki! I knew you could do it!" the Emotion is cheering as his and Hanazuki's simultaneous light gradually fades.

A lime green door forms in front of them, causing the moon scenery and the apparitions of her friends to fade into the silvery mist of the void. This void was somehow brighter than the others, though, most likely due to the influence of happiness.

"Fear?" Hanazuki looks down at Yellow in slight worry.

"Well, we're going by a 'rainbow order' here," Yellow shrugs.

"But don't worry! Fear is actually really nice! Kind of tense, though."

"But what if it's _too_ scary in there or something?" the Moonflower asks, "or not scary enough to make me feel afraid?"

Yellow just laughs.

"We're _your_ emotions, Hanazuki. Pieces of you. We _know_ what you need." The Hemka nuzzles against the Moonflower warmly.

"Just have faith in yourself. That's all you need."

Hanazuki cracks another smile, chuckling. She kisses Yellow on the head as she had done to the previous emotions, and steps up to the lime door.

"Thank you for the fun game, Yellow."

The Hemka beams back at her.

"Thank _you_ for playing with me! I was bored until you came. I wish you could visit again, but..."

"I have to move on?" Hanazuki finishes, "Maybe in another dream, if you'll let me."

Yellow nods, jumping up and down enthusiastically, before waving her goodbye.

"Good luck!"

The Moonflower pushes open the lime door, a blast of cold air hitting her face. It was pitch black inside.

But her Fear was waiting. They only wanted to help her. She didn't have a choice.

Taking a deep breath, she steps inside, and finds herself seemingly alone in the dark, the dim highlights on her dress, her hair, her bracelet and her flower her only light.

* * *

 **"What's A Chicken Plant?" is my least favorite episode. That's messed up. Yellow just went through vore. Leave the sunshine bunny alone pls how is he still smiling**


	7. Fear

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

* * *

"H-hello? Fear?" Hanazuki walks in the darkness, looking around cautiously.

"... Lime...?"

The Moonflower can see nothing but a cold, pitch-black void. Did her Despair reach this place?

Before she could start to worry, a trembling, sweet little voice answers from behind her, gentle and soft.

"Yes...? Don't worry, I'm here!" Her Fear comes out of the shadows to greet her. Of course, he resembled Lime Green Hemka. Hanazuki smiles in slight relief, but it fades when she sees that the emotion is shivering quite violently.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh!" Lime squeaks, jumping back a bit, "y-yes, I'm just fine, thank you... Just afraid of the dark... and sudden noises... and my shadow... and pretty much everything, except for you..."

Hanazuki giggles, scooping her Fear up in her arms in a comfort hug. He reminded her of the real Lime Green Hemka a lot.

"Aww... Do you think we should turn on the lights, then? So we can, um... see where we're going...?"

Lime's eyes light up as if the idea had just popped into his head.

"Oh, yes! Good idea, Hanazuki, I..." he turns away in slight embarrassment, "was too scared to do anything when the entrance to my part of your mind opened... Those sudden noises, you know? I'll do it now!"

The Hemka raises and presses its ears together twice, as if clapping, and the area immediately brightens with an ominous green glow. It wasn't any better for Hanazuki, but the emotion seemed more relaxed now.

"That is much better," he sighs, leaping down and wrapping one ear around Hanazuki's hand, squeezing it softly, "I have not introduced myself properly, I'm terribly sorry... I am your _fear,_ but of course, you can call me Lime Green or just Lime. Are you ready?"

"I-I'm not sure," the Moonflower responds. She didn't quite know what to expect from her Fear, considering the contrast between his soft demeanor and emotional role in her mind. This was the personification of _her anxiety and trepidation..._ perhaps she'd expected her fear to be in the form of a Mazzadril or Twisted Unicorn, things that she was actually afraid of.

But the more she thought about it, the more it fit. Fear was taught to her by Lime Green Hemka, after all, and her emotions took the forms of her Hemkas to make her feel familiar and comfortable. She found it sweet...

Just simple, yet impactful reminders. She had no true reason to despair surrounded by the creatures that she loved, but the Big Bad's influence was trying to make her fall.

"Perhaps you would like me to explain what we're going to do before we begin?" Lime asks, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. The scenery had changed, she noticed.

They were now in her house. But it was completely empty, except for a large screen in front of them. Lime was still holding the Moonflower's hand.

What's that?" Hanazuki asks, her eyes wide with curiosity and amazement at such a strange thing.

The Hemka smiles at her, a sense of pity reflected in his eyes.

"We're going to look through your memories."

"My... memories?"

"Yes. The things you remember from the past, from the moment of your birth to today, at this very instant," the emotion answers quietly, "you remember a lot of events influenced by the way you felt, feelings you soon forgot because of the corruption of despair. But the memories of those times are still there. All you need is a reminder."

Hanazuki takes a deep breath, echoing Lime's words in her head. _All I need is a reminder._

"So what memories am I being reminded of?"

The Moonflower turns to see Lime has disappeared from her side, cowering behind her instead.

"Please forgive me for what I am about to show you," was uttered in a whisper.

Before Hanazuki could respond, the screen flashes brightly, turning on.

Then came the memories of _fear,_ coming back to haunt her.

Big Bad attacks. Mazzadril attacks. The Hemkas and her other friends in danger. Dying Treasure Trees. Drowning in slow sand. Twisted Unicorn's ambush on her moon. Damage to her moon. Being alone. Trapped inside of the volcano and watching her worst fear, over and over and over again...

The memories repeat themselves, faster and louder. Hanazuki flinches, covers her eyes, shaking, falling over on the floor, trying not to look, but she can still hear it. It becomes almost deafening, the shouts, the cries for help, the sounds of the Big Bad draining the moon, and it repeats, getting even louder than before. It gives her no choice but to listen no matter how much she tries to block the agonizing sounds.

"Please make it stop," the Moonflower reaches for Lime while still on the floor, breathing heavily and struggling not to cry, "please...!"

Her bracelet turns a bright green, followed by her hair, flower and dress, she notices in her strenuous effort and pleading, and then everything is quiet again. Silence.

She feels a gentle touch wrapping around her hand again, looking up to see a glowing Lime Green, looking a strange mix between sympathetic and terrified.

"I'm sorry... but I had to show you those things."

"Why!?" Hanazuki snaps, her lime glow suddenly turning to red, but stopping once she realizes her tone came out harsher than she'd expected. Lime looks surprised as his glow fades, perhaps even showing the slightest hint of _pride_ in Hanazuki for expressing her _feisty_ emotions for a second time.

"...To remind you of fear. It is not a pleasant emotion, but it is a feeling that all creatures must have in order to survive. If you hadn't felt afraid in all of those past memories, things would most likely have ended badly. You would probably still be trapped on that dead moon if your real Lime Green Hemka hadn't influenced you to learn how _fear_ felt."

Hanazuki looks up at the emotion in understanding, immediately feeling guilty for getting mad at him, especially considering the form he took.

"All you need is a reminder," Lime repeats.

"I've done my part, and you have fulfilled your goal here. You don't have to see any more of those scary memories."

"Thank you," the Moonflower slowly gets to her feet, "I'm sorry for getting angry..."

"No, don't worry about it. It's understandable, and I'm proud of you for that. Your Feistiness probably is, as well, for expressing your moods like that. A true Moonflower can overcome anything," Lime smiles, hopping with Hanazuki towards the end of what appeared to be a tunnel, a dark green door appearing there.

"Mellowness?" Hanazuki asks.

"My complete opposite," the Hemka remarks softly, "you'd love this one, especially considering what you went through in here..." he looks a bit guilty somehow, making Hanazuki feel bad as well.

"No, no, it's fine, Lime," she hugs him close and kisses him on the head, "you were only reminding me of... well, you. My _fear._ That's your job. It was helpful."

The emotion smiles bashfully as the Moonflower puts him back down and goes to the darker green door.

"Thank you," he whispers to her. She simply laughs.

"No, thank _you_. You don't have anything to be sorry for. That's what you had to show me. Now I understand again, so I'm grateful." Hanazuki cautiously pushes open the door to see a very peaceful and serene place, resembling a meadow, unfamiliar, yet it felt safe at the same time. Waving goodbye to her Fear as his image fades with the doorway as she enters the area, she sets off to find her next Emotion.


	8. Mellowness

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

 **By the way, any reviews, positive or negative, are welcome. Don't be shy. Even if this story does not receive much attention, I wish to complete this story regardless. I love the Hanazuki series and I simply wanted to express my ideas through writing and make something sweet and enjoyable for others to read. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

 _It's beautiful here,_ Hanazuki thought to herself as she walked through her _mellowness'_ part of her subconscious. A field of colorful Treasure Trees, a rainbow of leaves fluttering in the breeze and landing lightly and gracefully on a small pool of clear water below, gently gliding in the ripples of the lake.

The Moonflower gazes at the sights in awe, until a dark green Treasure Tree catches her eye in the distance, a possible implication as to where her _mellowness_ might be hiding. She runs to it, scattering little treasures and leaves from the other trees in her wake.

Sure enough, her emotion is waiting there, and of course, appearing to her in the form of Green Hemka. He lays in the tree's shade in a relaxed position, with a peaceful smile on his furry face, turning to face Hanazuki.

 _"Heeey,_ dude," he begins, stretching out for a moment merely to change his position slightly, "glad you're finally here."

Compared to the other emotions she'd met, Hanazuki was surprised at how _deep_ her mellowness' voice was. Then again, each mood emulates the voices of her Hemkas.

"Hello," the Moonflower greets politely, "you're my _mellowness,_ aren't you?"

"In the flesh," the Hemka replies coolly, leaning casually against the Treasure Tree, "but you can call me Green if you want to, man. It's all good with me. No need to be so formal."

He reminded Hanazuki of both Sleepy Unicorn and Maroshi. He motions for her to sit under the tree next to him, so she obliges.

"Is there something we're going to do?" The Moonflower asks quietly, mildly confused due to the scenery not changing at all. She looks to her emotion for an answer.

The Hemka just chuckles, as if the answer were right in front of her.

"Well, actually... we're doing it right now, Hana-Z. Didn't you notice?"

"We are?" Hanazuki inquires, looking around in bewilderment for her mindscape to change. This elicits more laughter from the emotion.

"There isn't any need for panic here," he says softly, "I'm your _mellowness._ The personification of your inner peace, you know? All you have to do here is _relax._ No tests or lessons or anything, just kinda... like a little break before you move on. Inner peace comes to you naturally, really."

"That's all?"

"That's all," Green echoes, resting his head on one ear and closing his eyes.

Hanazuki proceeds to lay on her back, staring up at the green leaves of the Treasure Tree above her, swaying gently in the light wind, and the starry skies beyond that.

"That's it," Green states patiently, not opening his eyes, "Remember, just let all your anxiety wash away. Clear your mind of all the unnecessary stress. You're safe here."

The Moonflower takes a few deep breaths, focusing on the tranquil dreamscape.

But no matter how she tried, she couldn't get herself to calm down. Something was missing...

"Um... Green?" Hanazuki asks softly to the Hemka next to her, "I feel like something is... off."

The emotion gives her a curious expression, ears perking up. It was really cute.

"There _is_ something missing, isn't there?" he asks her, another smile on his face.

"Exactly!" Hanazuki confirms, bouncing with excitement at the fact that her _mellowness_ had taken the words right out of her mouth, "Usually, I have the Hemkas with me, and it feels so much better to know I'm not alone on this moon. As long as I have them, I feel like I can take on anything."

Green gets up, hopping over to the girl and leaping up onto her lap.

"Does this help?"

For phantasmagoria created by Hanazuki's mind, the physical forms of the emotions felt so lifelike, being just as warm and cuddly as real Hemkas were.

The Moonflower wraps the Hemka in a hug, finally feeling more at ease.

"...Yes," she answers, smiling.

"You're not alone. You have so many friends looking out for you now," Green says nonchalantly, "you can take it easy knowing they care about you too much to leave you alone. And we, as your more... _healthier_ emotions, are here to help you overcome Despair, too."

"You're right," Hanazuki answers confidently, closing her eyes as her highlights successfully change to a cool turquoise-green and the Hemka sitting with her starts to glow as well.

"Right on, Hana-Z! You're expressing _mellowness!"_

The Moonflower snaps out of her little moment of zen, examining the color on her bracelet excitedly until it fades from the sudden change of mood.

"I did! That's another one down, and only a few more to go!"

"You're halfway there, dude," Green smiles as the dreamscape fades away, back into the grey void, and a light blue doorway takes its place.

"Just believe in yourself. You've gotten this far. Despair isn't stopping you now." He frowns at the blob of darkness just waiting there behind them, cold, stoic and foreboding.

"Wha...? I didn't see it here before. Was it here the entire time?" Hanazuki looks concerned now. Would her Despair actually try to interfere at some point?

"Yeah, but there really isn't much it can do now, don't worry," Green assures her, "the more emotions you've been reminded of, the less powerful Despair gets. We know you can beat this."

The Moonflower manages to smile again.

"...Thank you for believing in me," she mutters, kissing Green's head before heading to the next door. She noticed it was sparkling and glittering somehow.

 _Glamour. Of course._

Gently pushing the door open, she finds this new area even more shiny and glittery than the doorway. This emotion clearly didn't know what "gaudy" meant.

"It'll be alright," Green tells her, "trust me."

Taking one more look at the Despair hovering behind Green, Hanazuki can't help but feel worried that something bad could happen as the previous emotion and area vanishes without a trace, just as the other ones did when she entered the next.

This was turning out to be an odd dream...

* * *

 **Mellowness is fun to write :/ Next chapter coming soon**

 **Just a note: I see the Light Blue and Pink Hemkas as females, so their Emotion counterparts will also be referred to with feminine pronouns.**


	9. Glamour

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. Reviews, positive or negative, or welcome.**

* * *

This place was full of light. Two long rows of light blue Treasure Trees on either side of the curious Hanazuki glimmered like diamonds, or perhaps like the meteors that commonly hit the moon. The lights shone from the spaces in the trees' branches, creating a dazzling path of many bright colors on the ground. Figuring she should follow it, the Moonflower walks down the rainbow trail, looking around in amazement at the impressive display. Wherever she stepped, the colors on the ground became even brighter. The simulated sky, all being only a figment of this fascinating dream, was lit up as if shimmering gemstones had taken the places of the stars, reflecting the glow from below. It was simply a mesmerizing sight to see.

At the end of the passageway, Light Blue Hemka was waiting on a cloud-like platform, smiling at Hanazuki as she approaches.

"Isn't it beautiful here, darling?" she asks the Moonflower, looking around at the illuminated world proudly, "I always thought you could never have too much sparkle."

Hanazuki giggles to herself.

"It's incredible. So you're my-"

 _"Glamour,_ the one and only, at your service!" With a quick flourish, the emotion pulls Hanazuki up onto the platform.

"But, of course, you can simply call me Light Blue, dear."

The Moonflower loved this one already, starting to forget about the worries she had of Despair attempting to pursue her. But they do linger...

The dreamscape changes abruptly; the glamour treasure trees and the flashing lights all sinking into a growing puddle of water and dissolving away into dust. The new lake takes the place of everything that was once there before.

"W-What happened?" Hanazuki looks around in shock, "Everything got flooded..."

Light Blue gives the Moonflower a sympathetic smile.

"And that's okay," she assures the girl, wrapping one fluffy ear around her wrist, "we have to give up the old to make way for the new.

"Besides," the emotion continues in a matter-of-factly tone, _"Glamour_ isn't a mood just about allure and charm, dear. There's another thing that you need to feel. _Pride._ In yourself and in the things that you do, there is no glamour without feeling proud. High self esteem. That's what it really is."

"Pride...? But that still doesn't explain the whole pool of water," Hanazuki points out, and finds herself being pulled towards the lake by Light Blue, who was still holding her hand.

"That's true, darling, so allow me to explain." Light Blue peers into the lake, another Hemka staring back from the still, clear surface of the water, "do you see how, when you look at the water, you can see yourself?"

Hanazuki waves a hand at the water, her likeness waving back at the same time. She'd never really studied the newfound water on her moon all that much and had no idea that this phenomenon could happen.

"That's me?"

Light Blue chuckles.

"It's called a reflection. That is you." The emotion hops backwards with the Moonflower in tow, "and to make things much more simple..."

She releases Hanazuki's hand and reaches into the water. The lake rises up, and forms into a large, solid circular object that showed the pair's reflections much more clearly.

"A mirror," Light Blue clarifies as the Moonflower curiously studies her 'clone' on the glass, "do you know what these have to do with pride?"

"Well..." Hanazuki looks a bit confused, so her _glamour_ continues.

"Mirrors show how we look on the outside, but there's so much more that comes from within. Believing that you're a _failure_ causes you to lose that pride, and the despair that multiplies with that single word hurts you both inside and out." The emotion is giving Hanazuki a rather accusing look, causing the Moonflower to avoid eye contact in slight guilt, remembering that she told her Hemkas she was a failure in real life.

"It isn't your fault, though," the emotion persists, taking Hanazuki's hand again, squeezing gently, "I just want to help you find your glamour again. To remind you that you aren't a failure. Nobody is."

She nudges the Moonflower closer to the mirror.

"Can't you see how beautiful you are? Remember how Kiyoshi and Kiazuki specifically turned to you for help? How many times you rescued your friends? You have accomplished so much in such a short time, and you should be proud of that. You're fabulous, darling. You're a success, not a failure. Not even the Big Bad could sway you."

Hanazuki quietly reaches one hand to the smooth cool glass of the mirror, gazing at the copy image in front of her.

"I am..."

She watches the mirror reflect her now-teal highlights glowing, creating a shimmery effect, and the glowing Light Blue Hemka just beaming behind her.

"...proud of myself."

A smile crosses her face.

"I can do this."

"And I am proud of _you,_ darling! Light blue really is your color, you know..." the Hemka cheers, leaning against Hanazuki, looking up at her with a sense of achievement in her eyes.

"You have to push through and keep going. You're not a failure."

A darker blue doorway appears as the mirror suddenly shatters, leaving no remains behind. All that was there now was a misty void, much like the others, and the gloomy looking dark blue door.

"Isn't _sadness_ the same exact thing as despair?" Hanazuki inquires, confused.

Light Blue actually looks _offended_ for a moment before answering.

"Oh, no, no, my dear. Sadness is quite different from despair. Both have similar aspects, yes, but they are more different than you believe."

"How so?" the Moonflower persists.

Light Blue shakes her head patiently, smiling. She hops over to the door, gently pushing it open.

What greets Hanazuki from there, is a very dark area, with more water rapidly falling from the sky in droplets, the sky quite dark, and ominous rumbling sounds with brief flashes of light.

But she didn't know what thunderstorms were. It was all new to her.

Light Blue gazes at the Moonflower with a reassuring look. Just like Fear, Sadness couldn't be all that scary, especially since each Emotion took the form of a Hemka.

"Why don't you ask Sadness himself?"

* * *

 **Glamour = Rarity, pretty much**


	10. Sadness

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. Any reviews, positive or negative, are welcome.**

 **Geez, this show really needs more attention. :/ Most of the episodes have over a million views on YouTube, yet the fanbase is so small... is it because of "What's a Chicken Plant?" DON'T WORRY IT DISTURBED ME TOO BUT THE SHOW GOT BETTER PLEASE WATCH... sorry I just...** ** _hate_** **that episode.**

 **Okay, moving on. Here's the next chapter of Repression. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _It feels..._

 _Lonely._

That was the least negative word Hanazuki could use to describe this part of her subconscious. It was, without a doubt, a perfect representation of how _sadness_ felt. Cold. Dark... She didn't understand what the rain was, but to her, the constant water droplets resembled tears.

 _The sky is crying..._

But sadness was nowhere near as bad as despair. Sadness is not as cold, not as dark... in fact, sometimes it feels like... a sort of _release._

The Moonflower ponders this as her sadness, Blue Hemka, bounces over to her in greeting. An air of melancholy surrounded him, studying her with very familiar, big watery eyes, noticeable dark tearstains streaking down his furry little face. He manages a little smile.

"Hi...?"

Hanazuki immediately struggles to resist the urge to scoop up the little Hemka and wipe away those tears. She felt pity just looking at him. Even his voice sounded weepy, reminiscent of her real Blue Hemka.

"Oh... hello," she begins quietly, hoping for him not to cry, seeing as he looked as if he might burst into tears at any moment, "you're my sadness, I see... You don't mind if I just call you Blue, do you?"

The Hemka shakes his head, still with that little smile on his face. Rubbing both eyes, the emotion materializes a leaf-umbrella out of nowhere, offering it to the Moonflower to protect her from the seemingly perpetual thunderstorm.

"Aww, thank you..." Hanazuki can't help but feel touched, holding the stem of the large palm tree leaf with one hand, petting the Hemka with the other, "but I don't want you to get hit by the... um... sky tears..."

She assumed that was a fitting term for this unfamiliar weather.

Her _sadness_ tilts to the side, apparently perplexed. Wrapping an ear around Hanazuki's free hand, bounding to her side, he gives her an assuring smile that he is shielded by the umbrella, too.

With this, he begins to guide her through the storm.

As they walk, the Moonflower looks down at Blue in avid curiosity.

"Hey, Blue, I really have to ask..."

The Hemka finally speaks again, looking up at her.

"Anything."

Hanazuki feels as if she'd regret asking this, but who knew more about sadness than her _literal_ sadness?

"What's the difference between sadness and despair?"

Expecting the worst reaction, she endures herself for an outburst.

...But to her surprise, the Hemka just gives her a thoughtful expression.

The scenery shifts without warning, from the dark stormy night to a calm place on the moon, the spot where Kiazuki and Hanazuki had planted sadness treasure trees, Kiazuki's very first mood.

Blue sits near one, motioning for Hanazuki to sit near the other one across from him.

When she does so, he closes his eyes in thought.

"Well, to answer your question," the emotion begins, "sadness and despair are similar, as much as I would not like to admit... but at the same time, there's a very big, very _good_ difference between me and _that,"_ he glares at the black blob's sudden, coincidental appearance in the sky, completely stationary, strangely enough.

"You see, sadness is kind of a _release,_ if you will," the emotion smiles, not fazed at all by the Big Bad.

"That's kind of what I was thinking," Hanazuki comments.

"Because it's true," Blue nods, "it is perfectly okay to feel sad. You feel bad for a little bit, but you know... you can express it. It is not bad to cry. Everyone needs to cry sometimes. It's healthy to release that sadness. Crying is soothing to the soul. It can ease any pain that you feel. You remember... telling Kiazuki to let her sadness out, and she grew this tree. She's happy now. That's how sadness is helpful. That's how I help you.

"But despair," Blue continues, starting to look sorrowful again, "is a very, very bad emotion to feel. Unlike sadness, despair lies buried deep down inside. You change. You try to hide it, but it isn't easy. It grows and grows and you feel worse and worse... you feel _hopeless. Trapped._ Like nothing is ever going to change or get better. That's how Kiyoshi felt until you helped him express himself, too. Despair wants to take you over. It wants you to suffer. Those black treasure trees you grew, the despair overshadowed us other emotions. It doesn't help at all. You want to push it back and then it grows more and more, until it overwhelms you and sinks you into the dark, alone. And you can't cry where no one can hear you...'

Hanazuki looks down at her hands, covering her white bracelet with one arm. She understood. Blue had described everything she was going through.

"But, Hanazuki," the Hemka lightly rests one ear on her hands to regain her attention, "you remember the first time you were sad, don't you?"

"Yes... I didn't mean to flatten you... I mean, the-"

Blue suddenly shushes her.

"Just... pretend I'm the real Blue Hemka. That _is_ the form I took, after all."

Hanazuki nods, immediately picking the emotion up and hugging him, smothering him with attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... If Sleepy Unicorn wasn't there, you could've..." Tears began to form in the corners of the Moonflower's eyes, her highlights flickering a pale blue.

"I don't want to lose you... I almost lost almost all of you Hemkas before, and Kiazuki already knows how that feels with _her_ own little friends... I can't imagine how sad I would be if I actually... lost you..."

She cries, turning blue, and her emotion cries with her, comfortingly hugging her back as he, too, begins to glow.

"It's okay..."

The scenery fades into a void yet again, and a fuschia-lavender door appears in front of the two.

"I don't like goodbyes," Blue murmurs, letting go of Hanazuki as their glow fades away.

The Moonflower wipes her tears away, smiling.

"Me neither. But you're a part of me. That won't ever change."

Blue smiles back, though he's still in tears.

 _"Inspiration_ is strange, I should warn you... He's almost always hiding."

"Sounds fun," Hanazuki replies simply, kissing Blue's head, "thank you for reminding me of sadness."

The Hemka nuzzles her face, surprising her yet again.

"And thank _you_ for visiting me."

Getting used to this strange dream, Hanazuki pushes open the lavender door, and walks in.

* * *

 **As an actual victim of depression, I can explain how it feels. Perhaps how it feels _for me,_ but if you relate, I hope you liked my take on describing it. **


	11. Inspiration

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

 **Note: To be completely honest, I didn't really know what to do for an emotion as vague as Inspiration... I tried to make a scenario that made as much sense as possible in order to incorporate this mood into the story. Sorry if this is a slight decrease in quality in comparison to previous chapters.**

* * *

Hanazuki should have taken her _sadness'_ warning seriously.

Her _inspiration,_ Lavender Hemka, appears to her right at the doorway, shyly nudging at the ground and trying to avoid eye contact.

"Aren't you cute," Hanazuki whispers, taking a small step forward, "it's nice to meet you, Lavender..."

The emotion covers his face with both ears, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. After a moment, he simply bolts away.

"Hey! Wait! Don't run away..." The Moonflower attempts to chase her emotion down, but instead, comes face to face with a whole maze of inspiration treasure trees instead. She skids to a halt as her _inspiration_ vanishes into the confusing, intertwining forest of matching trees.

Her _inspiration_ was just as shy as the real Lavender Hemka. Of course. But perhaps this could all be some sort of test...

How could she find him now?

Sighing, Hanazuki starts to walk into the lavender woods, each treasure tree bashfully covering their faces when she went past them, peeking through their leaves to watch her.

"You don't have to be shy around me," the girl calls out, stumbling a bit on the tangled tree roots, "you're a part of me!" With this said, she faceplants after tripping over a fallen treasure, the offending tree hiding its face, bearing a guilty expression.

"Ugh..." Hanazuki takes a moment to lift herself up from the ground and recover, noticing that the treasure that tripped her was in the shape of a notepad, a few words scrawled on the page. Picking it up, she reads.

 _Follow the trail of Treasure Trees and you'll remember inspiration! Good luck!_

 _PS: Beware of the Mazzadrils!_

 _Why were there Mazzadrils in here!?_

At least she'd gotten a warning... Hanazuki runs through the trail of trees as instructed, meeting her _inspiration_ at the end.

He applauds for her, but bounces away for a second time before the Moonflower can say anything.

"Doesn't talk much," she remarks, before the ground begins to shake violently beneath her feet.

 _A Mazzadril._

As she had expected, the massive creature stomps towards her, its single yellow eye staring her down.

At least her Fear was kind enough _not_ to _recreate her nightmares._ Lavender is observing her a safe distance away, a party horn in mouth and a foam finger covering one ear.

She was supposed to ward off the Mazzadril somehow? Hanazuki glares at the Hemka, who nervously smiles, the party horn making a weak noise.

As the monster ominously approaches the Moonflower, she searches for something, anything that could distract it.

A simple sentence flashes before her eyes, burning into her memory.

 _Look up._

So she obeys, and a sudden idea forms in her head like a lightbulb being switched on.

The Treasure Tree forest.

What if the Mazzadril is susceptible to the treasure juice?

As her highlights begin to shine a bright fuchsia color, the Moonflower runs to the nearest tree, picking off and gathering as many lavender treasures as she possibly could, chucking them at the Mazzadril with quite accurate aim, the colorful shapes melting into liquid and oozing into the beast's scales, causing them to glow the same color... and express the same mood. Lavender Hemka, glowing just like Hanazuki, cheers her on, excitedly bouncing up and down, and ruining his little party horn in the process of celebrating the Moonflower's victory and successful reminder of _inspiration._

The Mazzadril looks almost enamored, mesmerized, enthralled by something in the distance, gazing straight past Hanazuki now. It even lays down in an almost docile way, doing so much as allowing Hanazuki to pat its humongous head. _Inspired._

Curiously, Hanazuki turns to face the direction in which the monster was staring. And she, too, falls under the spell of the _extraordinary_ thing, her highlights still glowing fuchsia even after this long time.

A line of large Treasure Trees, all glowing, glittering, and in the rainbow order, all led her to the next, dark purple door.

 _Courage._

Excited, the Moonflower follows the line, counting as she passes them.

 _Red, orange, yellow, lime green, dark green, light blue, dark blue, and lavender._

 _Feisty, wacky, happy, scared, mellow, glamorous, sad, and inspired..._

 _All that was left were courage... and then, love._

 _But it felt like there was something else, some other emotion that she had failed to remember._

 _It wasn't despair. It was something... positive._

Lavender Hemka follows the Moonflower to the door, looking quite innocent, as if he hadn't sent a giant Mazzadril after her at all. His presence distracts her from her thoughts.

But her inspiration had found her a solution. Hanazuki wasn't upset at all.

The fuchsia glow fades, and Hanazuki pets the Hemka, who hides his eyes again, but doesn't run away this time.

"Awww," she giggles, "you're so adorable... It's okay to be shy, guy, it's hard to express your ideas to others, but they really are inspiring..."

She kisses the silent emotion's head, stifling another laugh as he bashfully peeks at her through his ears, blushing again. So cute.

"Thank you for reminding me of inspiration," Hanazuki smirks, pushing open the dark purple door, her smile growing when she notices Lavender is giving her a little hesitant wave goodbye.

It's amazing what you can do, even without the use of words.

Waving back, the Moonflower takes a deep breath as she steps through the barriers between inspiration and courage.

Time to be brave.

* * *

 **This chapter is short because inspiration is just... really confusing**

 **and since each emotion takes after the Hemkas, this one is always hiding and quiet, so there's that, too**

 **A FOR EFFORT, F FOR QUALITY**


	12. Courage

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. Since I'm back in school, it's been rough, but I'm still managing to find time to work on this.**

 **Bunnii- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I was kind of worried that I was portraying all of Hanazuki's Emotions/Hemkas as too similar to one another, or not getting Hanazuki's character correct... so your review is really reassuring to me!**

* * *

The Moonflower finds herself... right at the Volcano of Fears.

 _Great._

As if on cue, her _courage,_ Purple Hemka, bounds up to her, striking a silly looking heroic pose.

"Greetings! I am your _courage,_ the representation of your _heroism, gallantry,_ and _valor!"_

 _Not to mention redundancy,_ Hanazuki thinks to herself, a smile on her face. She stifles a laugh as the Hemka attempts to flex, looking extremely awkward.

"But you, my dear Hanazuki, can just call me Purple. Since I'm the best emotion by far, I was definitely worth the wait, huh?"

The Moonflower pats Purple's head.

"I love all of you little guys equally. But I _am_ very happy to see you."

The Hemka beams with pride.

"Yes! Because you have the honor of meeting me, your own personal courage!"

"You have a very high opinion of yourself, don't you?" Hanazuki asks, a smirk on her face, "Not that it's a bad thing. Hey, so... why are we at the Volcano of Fears?"

 _If she hadn't changed the subject, her courage would most likely just keep talking about how great he is..._

Purple's eyes light up.

"Oh, yeah! Let me show you something," he starts, in a rather suspicious way. Taking Hanazuki's hand, he begins to guide her up to the top of the volcano.

Hanazuki could have sworn she saw a mischievous glint in those eyes... This was going to be another dangerous test, wasn't it? Where was _mellowness_ when you needed him? Sheesh!

At the top of the volcano, Purple looks back at the Moonflower, his voice and expression softening.

"You remember falling down here yourself, right? And then all your friends fell in here, too. The only thing that saved you was a courage Treasure Tree..."

Hanazuki shudders at the memory. She couldn't even recall _how_ they managed to get out of that one...

"How... could I possibly forget? That was a close call!"

The Hemka peers into the fiery pit of magma, a look of nonchalance on his face.

"Well, looks like your buddies are in a jam again..."

Hanazuki jumps at that statement, scrambling to the edge of the volcano to look. "What!?"

What she sees is all of her Hemkas, sans Purple, stranded on a ledge inside of the volcano, all of them screaming at the visions of their fears. It felt kind of ironic in a way, these Hemkas, just like the ones in her _happiness'_ part, were all illusions themselves...

"So..." the Moonflower's courage resumes, "you have to be brave for them. You have to save them. That's your test. If you did it once, in real life, no less, you can do it again here."

"But-" Hanazuki starts, but she gets pushed into the volcano before she can finish. In surprise, she blanks out for a moment before remembering and realizing the peril of this situation, grabbing the ledge the mirage Hemkas were stuck on for dear life, stumbling a bit as she climbs up to greet them.

The mirage Hemkas stop their panicking to look at the Moonflower briefly, before starting to chatter all at once, each trying to talk with her.

"Okay, okay, one at a time, one at a time," Hanazuki shouts over their nonsensical babbling, "I'm here to help you guys get out of here..."

She turns around to see the vision of her own worst fear, the Hemkas getting attacked by the Big Bad, which begins to repeat. Mocked by this memory of the day she fell into this volcano. Frozen in terror, she turns lime green yet again. The mirage Hemkas try to comfort her, trying to turn her away from the painful illusion.

Then her _bravery_ reappears by her side, forcing her to look up. The sky has blackened. Despair had stained the skies of the dreamscape.

"If this goes on, your despair will get more powerful! You need to show bravery. Fear's already done his part..." Purple nuzzles against her. "You are more than this, Hanazuki. I know you are. Who else can stand up against Twisted Unicorn on her own?"

Hanazuki blinks, starting to return to her senses.

"You... You're right. I can't let Despair control me." She swiftly turns around to face the smiling mirage Hemkas.

"Hemkas! Let's get out of here."

The illusion creatures promptly shapeshift into a backpack for the Moonflower to carry.

With the backpack on, Hanazuki leaps to a higher ledge, her highlights turning a royal _brave_ purple. The Big Bad above them disperses to go elsewhere, hiding from her light.

 _Keep looking forward, never look back. Don't look down._

Purple happily follows Hanazuki, glowing as well, jumping and climbing the rock walls in the volcano, steadily finding their way out.

With her courage close by, the Moonflower manages to climb out, all of the mirage Hemkas safe and unharmed. They all cheer for her before fading away, the volcano melting into nothing, and the dreamscape, like all the rest, fizzles out into a cloudy void.

Purple jumps into her arms into a hug as their radiance fades.

"I knew you could do it. There is no doubt that you're a true Moonflower, Hanazuki..."

The Moonflower looks down at her feet.

"For a moment, I thought I had failed... Thank you for helping me there."

The emotion shakes his head in response, closing his eyes.

"There's no need to feel bad. Everyone needs encouragement sometimes."

After these words were spoken, a pink door appears in front of the two, cutely decorated with little heart shapes.

"And there's your _love,"_ Purple states softly, "she's been waiting to see you for quite a while."

Hanazuki reaches out towards the door, eyes wide.

"I want to see her."

Purple nods. "I know you do. And she wants to see you. Go on."

The Moonflower kisses Purple before she departs.

"Thank you so much for reminding me."

"That's our job," the emotion replies in a matter-of-factly tone, "good luck!"

Hanazuki smiles forlornly, kind of sad that her dream had to end soon.

But she still had her _love_ to go.

However, the feeling of having forgotten something still lingers in her mind as she steps through the pink door into yet another new world.

* * *

 **Purple is straight up savage. Friggin pushed Hanazuki into a volcano.**

 **... I need to stop.**

 **We've reached the end of the rainbow, but not the story.**


	13. Love

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

 **Pink is my favorite Hemka and "Slow Sand Rises" is my favorite episode. All of them are really really adorable though.**

* * *

The moment Hanazuki steps into her _love's_ part of her subconscious, her feet immediately come into contact with something bouncy and soft, as if she were walking on clouds. As the dreamscape comes clearly into view, the Moonflower saw that it actually _was_ clouds that she was standing on.

It looked like her moon, but everything looked... softer, somehow. The sky was a light shade of periwinkle rather than the usual darker night skies, and very few stars flickered through. It was new and beautiful to the Moonflower, though. She was surrounded by pink Treasure Trees.

Running through the area was an immediately familiar rainbow river, flowing peacefully, carrying the heart shaped leaves blown from the trees gently down until they simply vanish into the distance.

Hanazuki looks around in wonder until her attention is captured by a kind, high pitched voice calling her name.

Her _love,_ in the form of Pink Hemka, smiles warmly at the Moonflower as she sits on a rather large heart shaped leaf, calmly drifting in the river.

"Pink..." Hanazuki murmurs in awe as the Hemka bows in greeting.

She motions for Hanazuki to sit next to her, the leaf she floated on large and durable enough to function as a little raft for the two.

As Hanazuki obliges, the river resumes its flow, the leaf-raft gently moving forward. Pink wraps one ear around Hanazuki's hand, slowly closing her eyes as the rainbow stream pushes them slowly along. It was really kind of soothing.

And the emotion simply begins to sing, soft and serene, as if it were a lullaby;

" _Moon River, wider than a mile,_

 _I'll be crossing you in style, someday..."_

Hanazuki listens, unconsciously smiling. The song seemed oddly familiar somehow, as if it were a shut away memory, distant and mostly forgotten from ages and ages ago. It seemed, strangely, quite appropriate, however, given the fact that they were riding down a river in a leaf. It kind of added something magical to this.

" _Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,_

 _Wherever you're going, I'm going your way..."_

The Moonflower begins to feel a bit homesick. She loved this dream, but it felt as if it were going on for days and days instead of a single night. She briefly wondered how long she had been sleeping, lost in the relaxed melody of the song.

" _Two drifters, off to see the world,_

 _There's such a lot of world to see..."_

Pink opens her big eyes again, looking up at Hanazuki sweetly, perhaps understanding how she was currently feeling.

 _"We're after the same rainbow's end,_

 _My huckleberry friend,_

 _Moon River, and me."_

Hanazuki perked up, the song having put her more in ease. Pink leans against the Moonflower, gazing ahead.

"It's nice, isn't it?" the Hemka chirps, "I don't have any tests to remind you of _love._ In fact, it's nice just to talk about it."

"Talk about love?" The Moonflower looks rather nervous now, "where... do we begin?"

"Well, sweetheart, there are many different ways to express love, actually. Family love and friend love, to name two. Like your Hemkas."

"My...?"

"You share a very special bond with each of them. They taught you everything you know, you take care of them, they are your family. You love them, and they love you." Pink closes her eyes, "It's that simple. You tell them you love them quite often, and I personally think they like those reminders. Have you ever pondered the idea that they consider you like a mother to them? Chicken Plant's offsprings that you helped raise aren't the only ones that love you in that way."

"That's true," Hanazuki replies softly, starting to feel homesick again. She was home, but not quite there at the same time.

"And Kiazuki, Maroshi... Kiyoshi," the emotion gives Hanazuki an all too knowing smile upon mentioning that last name, "you share a family love with them, too, your fellow Moonflowers... perhaps even something beyond that."

"Yeah," the Moonflower replies sheepishly, slightly embarrassed now, despite technically talking to herself in her own head.

"And Sleepy Unicorn, Dazzlessence, they're also your family. You care deeply about everyone living on your moon. Except maybe... Basil Ganglia, but..."

Even when her own _love_ mentioned _that name_ , it slipped off of the tongue like a curse word. Ouch.

"Anyway," Pink shudders slightly, "you have felt love you never quite seemed to grasp having completely, but it is still present, nevertheless. You have so many people who love you, in only the beginning of your life. In turn, they are very close to your own heart, as well."

"You're right. But is it ever bad to think," Hanazuki starts, "that those guys only like me because I grow treasure trees and keep away the Big Bad?"

Pink looks up in mild surprise.

"I'd have to say... _yes. Because that_ isn't true, Hanazuki. You are so much more than that. You shouldn't let those negative thoughts consume you like the despair. They would love you even if you weren't a Moonflower."

The Hemka, holding onto Hanazuki's hand still, hops off of the leaf with the Moonflower following close behind, letting the leaf glide down the river on its own.

"Come with me. Like Fear has done before me, I want to show you your memories."

"Again?" Hanazuki inquires, shrinking back a bit from the unappealing experience from Fear's part still haunting her mind.

"Yes, but not your memories of fear. That isn't me. Your memories of love." Pink, like a real Hemka, briefly changes into the shape of a heart and back in a matter of seconds as the word "love" was spoken.

"It is helpful to use more ways than one to remind you."

The scenery changes back to the interior of Hanazuki's house, a familiar screen still sitting in the same place on the wall. It was brighter inside than before, however, which made the Moonflower feel more secure and comfortable.

Sitting next to Hanazuki, Pink nuzzles against her in a reassuring way before the screen flickers on.

"Just watch. They're some of your sweetest memories."

Like in Fear's part, the reminders play on the screen in Hanazuki's point of view. Saving the real Pink Hemka from slow sand, and the first baby Chicken Plant she'd met, followed by Junior; the first of the babies to ever be raised to protect the moon rather than ravage it...

Then there were Kiazuki's and Kiyoshi's first times expressing _love._ Two different days, but they ended up being happy ones.

Hanazuki is so affixed on the screen that she almost doesn't notice the fact that she's glowing pink, as is her emotion, beaming beside her.

"You've done it," Pink whispers, hugging Hanazuki, "and we couldn't be more proud of you... You're letting your love shine through. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," the Moonflower agrees, beaming joyfully, scooping up Pink and twirling her around in happiness, before suddenly stopping, realizing something as her pink glow fades away.

"Does that mean this dream is over?" she asks in worry.

"Not quite," the emotion smiles, hopping out of Hanazuki's arms and leading her somewhere else.

"There's still one last place that you have to go."

As these words are spoken, they stop in front another door, this one larger and more elegant looking than the rest.

Shimmering brightly in all of the colors of the rainbow, the entrance stuns Hanazuki with its extravagant beauty.

"What is _this_ one for?"

"It's a surprise," Pink answers teasingly, closing her eyes again, "you'll have to find out for yourself."

The Moonflower decided not to question why it was a surprise, supposing it just added to her own excitement and anticipation to find out where the fancy entry would lead her. She lifts Pink up to kiss her head as she did with the others as a thank you, but Pink kisses her on the forehead first, smiling mischievously.

"You're welcome," she says sweetly, hugging Hanazuki one last time before watching as she shoves open the heavy rainbow doors.

"Be careful," the emotion calls out to the Moonflower, who was feeling quite fulfilled as she stepped through the doors, which slowly swung shut behind her, and promptly vanished. She couldn't go back to Pink or any of her other emotions now.

What greets her here was a familiar clear white void.

"Isn't this... back where I started?" Hanazuki asks herself, walking around in the nullity. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Suddenly, she loses her footing and begins to fall. Like pools of ink, whirlpools of pitch black surrounded her and stained everything with darkness.

She can only watch, and continue to fall deeper, as the last bit of light vanishes from her sight.

In complete and total darkness, the Moonflower finally hits the ground again, from a long, long fall. Rubbing her head, she wobbles as she gets back to her feet.

Manifesting from the gloom was a ghost-like version of herself, highlights turned black and bearing an angry expression on her face, glaring at the Moonflower harshly.

Hanazuki rubs her eyes, looking back at this lookalike. She wasn't imagining things.

"...Despair?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys. Here's where things take a darker turn. This story isn't all sunshine and rainbows.**

 **Good thing I update frequently. You won't be hanging from that cliff for too long, so stay tuned!**

 **There's only a few chapters left before this tale is complete.**

 **Sorry if the song part was a bit cringeworthy. "Moon River" just seemed very appropriate for the situation, really. It's late here guys. I'm tired. You don't make good choices when you're tired.**


	14. Despair and the Silver Lining

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

 **This edgy little chapter here...**

* * *

"So..." Hanazuki starts, warily dusting herself off from her fall, "you're my despair?"

 _Why did it look like her?_

The lookalike scoffs.

"You actually thought you could get rid of me," the malevolent doppelgänger spat, even her voice an echo of the Moonflower's, "but those other emotions are only giving you false hope. After all, you're only talking to yourself, trying to cling to things you've already lost. Maybe you're just going crazy."

"What?" Hanazuki steps back, hurt and confused. "But-"

 _"It's all a bunch of lies_ ," Despair snaps, turning back into the inky darkness for a brief moment and lunging at Hanazuki, causing her to flinch, "not reminders. All lies. All you have left is me, your despair, like the Moonflowers before you. They all realized the bitter truth and reality that enfolds them and they _wilted,_ spreading their sorrow throughout the galaxy as the Big Bad."

"Th-the Big Bad is... other Moonflowers?" Hanazuki asks, trembling. She didn't think that her _feistiness'_ outrageous theory would actually be correct. Or was it?

"All flowers have only a short time to bloom, before wilting. Moonflowers think that their life and purpose is hopeful in the beginning, but then they discover that the bright and colorful worlds they live in are destined to become wastelands and they themselves are destined to become the thing they fought against." Despair takes a moment to observe Hanazuki's traumatized face, smiling maliciously as she continues,

"If a Moonflower's flower turns black too many times, they wilt and die. They crumble away into dust and become part of the Big Bad, and fulfill their inevitable destiny of spreading the seeds of Despair. Little Dreamer is stupid enough to think creating more of you would defend the moons against the Big Bad, but it is merely a vicious cycle that never ends. Over half of the moons in this galaxy have been ravaged beyond salvation. They look just like Kiazuki's, you know. Ironic, isn't it? All thanks to Moonflowers."

"No," Hanazuki looks at her hands, "that isn't true! Moonflowers are the righteous guardians of their moons and would never-"

"It is true," the lookalike cuts the Moonflower off again, smirking, "and do you know that the residents of your moon only want to use you? Your _love- if she even was your love-_ was wrong. Your Hemkas tried to abandon you more than once. Sleepy Unicorn never really wants to help you, even when the moon is in peril. Even when Twisted attacked. Kiazuki sparked the first time you felt despair and did so much as to steal your Treasure Trees to leave you vulnerable to the Big Bad and countless other dangers. If you didn't grow Treasure Trees, they would exile you just as they did Kiyoshi. You'd be completely useless to them. You're nothing now. Worthless to them. Now that you can only grow the unhelpful black Treasure Trees, you don't any other purpose left than to spread hopelessness throughout the galaxy. They don't want you anymore. They'll discard you like an empty Treasure. They were never your friends to begin with. How sad that you fell for their selfish ruses..."

She holds out her hand to the shaking little Moonflower, smiling viciously. Her teeth almost looked pointed.

"Now is the time to accept the fate of all Moonflowers. Get vengeance on those who lied to you. It is your destiny, Hanazuki. _You are despair itself_."

Hanazuki felt that her heart would break as her Despair's harsh words stung like a thousand sharp thorns. Her highlights turn to black almost automatically as she tries to stand up, but merely falls on her knees. She felt that if she said anything, her Despair would cut her off again with something even worse to say.

But she does not take the hand of Despair.

"Give up, Hanazuki. Your time to bloom is finished. All flowers have to wilt when it gets too cold," the doppelgänger urges, "you can't get rid of me with what you've so foolishly forgotten."

The Moonflower looks up in realization.

 _An emotion she forgot... Something positive._

 _A last reminder?_

Getting to her feet, she stares her Despair in the eyes.

"I won't be giving up. If I can remember this forgotten emotion, I won't fall to you."

Her Despair watches her, a nasty smile on its face. So certain of failure.

Hanazuki takes a deep breath, pointing accusingly at her unimpressed lookalike.

 _"You_ are the liar. Kiazuki is reformed now. She fixed her mistakes and grew the first Treasure Trees of her own. Sleepy is just stressed. He's had such a rough past and tries to sleep away that guilt and panic. And the Hemkas... They're my closest friends. They trust me better than back then. They don't have any kind of magic aside from shapeshifting, but they made me a home! How dare you," Hanazuki turns red in a flash, "tell me they don't care!

"If you ask me," she resumes, turning orange, " _you're_ the one who's _crazy!_ You actually expect me to listen to your lies and just give in! You're my Despair! You are only trying to make me fall, but I refuse-" -she turns yellow now- "I can defeat you. I know I can. And even though I'm afraid of you-" lime green, "I know I'll be okay if I just treasure my other moods." This is followed by a calming sigh and the lime fading to a darker green.

Despair merely watches this definition of mood swings, frozen in a bewildered expression.

"I'm actually doing this...?" Hanazuki looks at her bracelet and dress, watching it turn a cool teal color. The feeling of pride washes over her.

"I will prevail! I've gotten this far, and I desperately want to wake up," she turns a pale blue, "I feel like I've been sleeping forever now, but this dream has inspired me-" it changes to fuchsia, "to overcome the negative things in life, things like you. If I keep this up, I have no reason to be afraid of you anymore."

Standing up towards her Despair, whom is now the one traumatized, Hanazuki turns a dark purple, the color of courage.

"And," she adds, to finish her rant, "I am a Moonflower and protecting my moon is my duty. Even if I were to wilt, I couldn't possibly stop loving my friends."

Completing the rainbow, Hanazuki turns pink.

A bright light begins to shine through the darkness. Her despair turns back into a shadowy blob, frantically trying to escape as the light begins to spread, banishing away the gloom and causing it to shatter with a deafening, inhuman screech.

Hanazuki curls into a ball, enduring herself to get hurt from the impact of the explosion.

But it's quiet. She is left untouched, her despair gone.

Opening her eyes, she sees that the scenery has changed again.

Surrounded by bright, sparkling colors, she gazes around in amazement.

Then she sees a figure coming towards her from the distance. To her relief, it was Hemka-shaped.

But as it came closer, the ground actually began to shake, just like the Mazzadril in _inspiration's_ part.

Hanazuki braces herself again, just in case the Hemka shadow she saw was merely another illusion and it was actually something else.

But then she heard a friendly voice, a touch of sympathy in its tone.

"Hanazuki..."

The Moonflower uncovers her eyes, to come face to face with the massive Rainbow Hemka, who smiles warmly at her.

"We really like this new perspective," it says in a joking tone, the tip of its tongue sticking out slightly, "hey, Hanazuki, what's the weather like down there?"

"It... It's all of you? My emotions...?" Hanazuki asks, eyes wide, reaching out towards the giant colorful Hemka, which promptly lifts her up off the ground with both ears.

"Yes, it's us," it replies kindly, "like your real Hemkas, we can also combine to form something -or some _one_ , if you will- entirely different."

It graces the Moonflower with a comforting hug. Warm and soft.

"You've banished your despair. We knew you could do it. But before you wake up, there's still one last little thing we want to remind you of."

Rainbow Hemka starts back in the direction it came from, carrying Hanazuki along. She peacefully leans against it for support. Even within a dream, she felt exhausted.

But she still had a question for this fusion of emotions.

"So who are you now?"

It just laughs warmly in response.

"We'll tell you when we get there."

* * *

 **I want to draw a parody of the "My Neighbor Totoro" rainy bus stop scene (that meme) with Hanazuki and Rainbow Hemka because there is nothing I want more, but my art skills are crap. Save me.**

 **Edgy chapter ended in a really sweet way. Hanazuki's dangerous mood swings saving the day, wooooooo!**

 **By now there's only two chapters left...**


	15. The Rainbow

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

 **Beware, incoming cheesy chapter ahead.**

 **Rather short, I know, but I felt it didn't need much more.**

* * *

" _Now_ will you tell me the emotion you are?" Hanazuki asks the Rainbow Hemka after they had arrived to their destination, a field of flowers that glowed in every color, representing every mood, with the exception of despair. The flowers all resembled the one on Hanazuki's head. They swayed slowly with little gusts of wind.

"We thought you would have already known who we were just by looking at us, but if you really don't know..." the emotion sighs, "we are your _balance._ "

"Balance?" the Moonflower echoes, perplexed.

"Yes, exactly. By expressing all of your healthy emotions on your own rather than repressing them with despair, you have regained your inner balance. You can grow colorful Treasure Trees again.."

"I can?" Hanazuki asks, excitement in her tone, but also wariness. "But what if I can't? What if I need help?"

"Hanazuki," her _balance_ starts. For something so big, its voice was very quiet, "You have done this before. Nothing is stopping you now. And let us tell you this; the most important magic you have is not just the ability to grow Treasure Trees, but also the _ability to ask for help._ What despair told you was completely wrong. You of all people should know that," the Rainbow Hemka scolds the Moonflower, "they're your friends. They do love you and they love to help you. You remember that day, don't you? Everyone banded together to save you and your moon, even Kiazuki. They do care."

Hanazuki manages a little smile, turning away shyly.

"Am I a likable person?"

"Absolutely!" Rainbow beams, lifting the little Moonflower up with one ear, "but of course, it all depends on how you see yourself and conduct yourself around others. Despair tends to push others away with how it changes a person. If you ever feel it again, you have to ask for help, just like Kiyoshi and Kiazuki asked you. You're still young and still learning about how this universe works and they're more than willing to help you with anything."

The Moonflower sits down, hugging Rainbow as they quietly observe the tranquil field of glowing flowers dancing in the light breeze, the night sky glittering with an abundance of stars. In the distance was the shining visage of her own moon, glimmering blue and covered in crystalline structures.

"You're right. They're my friends," she echoes, gazing up at her moon with a smile, lifting both hands and pressing her fingers together into the shape of a heart. The Moonflower adjusts her position so that her moon, a little sphere in the distance, looks as if it fits perfectly in the center of the heart. She then closes her hands around the sphere as if she were grabbing onto it.

"And they are always there for me."

Rainbow chuckles, gently putting Hanazuki back down.

"We're happy that we were able to remind you of that," it states, glancing at the shimmering moon hanging brightly in the dark untroubled sky, "just letting your kind heart glow with true emotion... but you remember the first time you achieved a state of _balance,_ correct? That was another one unintentionally taught to you by your Hemkas, you know."

"Oh, right! I was wondering what that beautiful treasure was and why Little Dreamer took it away... I wonder where he took it..." Hanazuki ponders for a moment before a pale, bright light in the distance catches her eye.

Maneuvering through the garden of flowers, the moon guardian finds there a white flower, much like hers, by itself and dimming and drooping slightly upon her approach.

"Oh no..." Hanazuki looks down at the wilting flower, stepping back. Rainbow Hemka is right behind her now.

"Some flowers need a little... _encouragement_ to be able to bloom properly. But you should already know that, considering how you helped Kiyoshi and Kiazuki. Why don't you help this one?"

The Moonflower curiously approaches the flower again, leaning down to get a closer look and lightly touching one of its shimmery white petals.

The moment she touched it, however, the ground begins to shake a third time, causing Hanazuki to stumble backward. She squeezes her eyes shut, bracing herself, but then the shaking stops.

She opens her eyes, and is met with a beautiful surprise.

A sparkling, brightly colored Rainbow Treasure Tree, its massive branches blossoming with multicolored flowers, leaves and Treasures of all kinds, shining like a jewel. It looked unreal, bigger than any other Treasure Tree she'd ever seen.

She looked at it in pure amazement, eyes wide with wonder as the color spreads to her, causing her highlights to shine with the bright rainbow as well.

The Rainbow Hemka, too, is glowing, beaming at the little Moonflower with pride.

"Congratulations, Hanazuki. You really are a true Moonflower. Instead of despairing, you allowed your true colors to show again, and that is the key to _balance_. You have bloomed beautifully.

Thank you for remembering."

As these words were spoken, everything begins to fade. The color, Rainbow Hemka, even Hanazuki herself began to fade into a bright white light.

Hanazuki isn't afraid though. She knew what this meant.

It was the end of the dream. She was waking up.

* * *

 _ **Paint a rainbow inside of you**_

 _ **Paint a rainbow, let your smile shine through**_

 _ **When it's cold and grey**_

 _ **Push the clouds away**_

 _ **Paint a rainbow in your heart...**_

 **WHOOPS, WRONG SHOW. Hanazuki is the next generation Rainbow Brite, I swear. This show is like a fusion between Inside Out, Rainbow Brite and Wander Over Yonder have you noticed**

 **well, guys, next chapter is the final chapter! thanks for putting up with this ridiculously cheesy** **story and stuff, final chapter will be up very soon!**

 **School is less stressful than I thought. Or maybe I'm just lazy.**


	16. Awakening - Epilogue

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. Last chapter, here we go.**

* * *

Hanazuki awakes with a start, waking up and surprising all the Hemkas in the process. They all look at her with concern etched into their little furry faces as she quickly rolls out of the shapeshifted bed, allowing them to reform back into their original default shapes. Orange Hemka falls on his face, but gets back up as if nothing had happened, completely unfazed.

The Moonflower beams at the ten little Hemkas, scooping them all up in a giant bear hug.

"I had a really cool dream, you guys, and all of you were there, except they weren't _really_ you, they were more like... kind of representations of... moods...?" She pauses. How would the Hemkas be able to understand that? The little creatures all begin to babble to each other in concern, each of them confused.

"So, um... yeah, it was a weird dream," Hanazuki continues, the Hemkas stopping to listen to her again, "but it gave me an _inspiring_ idea." Her highlights flicker a bright fuchsia, finally a different color than black for the longest time, as she runs out of the house. The Hemkas chase her, all of them still bewildered by this bizarre change of behavior, but also now excited. Their Moonflower was coming back.

"Everyone!" Hanazuki shouts, dancing in her steps, "I'm not despairing anymore! I beat it! I won!"

Dazzlessence Jones and Sleepy Unicorn watch in bewilderment as the Moonflower dances past them.

"Well, that was weird. You think she's okay?"

"Probably. Guess Hanazuki's just had a couple of off weeks."

"I defeated despair! I'm back!" Hanazuki laughs to herself, the Hemkas in close pursuit, happy for her but still making an effort of trying to calm her down. The Moonflower sees a familiar face in the sky, her eyes lighting up.

Little Dreamer arrives with the familiar routine of floating down to the surface of the moon with a new treasure, dropping it into the celebrating Moonflower's hands before immediately vanishing into the depths of space.

This time around, the treasure didn't just immediately turn black. It stayed the same as they used to, allowing Hanazuki time to express a true emotion in order to activate it.

"I'm not going to fall into despair again. I can't forget _balance_ ever again. If there's anything my dream taught me, it's that I have to _remember._ All of my emotions."

Holding the treasure tightly, Hanazuki takes the time to remind herself of her real feelings. There wasn't despair anymore. Nothing that could affect her state of _balance._

In this single moment, she felt completely at peace with herself.

And in this moment, she began to glow, just as she did not only in her inspiring dream, but the first time she achieved _balance._

All of the colors of the rainbow shone brightly through the Moonflower, spreading the light to the treasure, which opened its eyes, successfully activated. Dazzlessence, Sleepy and the Hemkas all watched in awe as the multicolored treasure fell to the ground, sunk into the earth and began to grow. Little Dreamer was going to allow them to keep this one, right?

The Rainbow Treasure Tree was far larger and more beautiful than it was in the dream, however. It lit up the entire moon, overshadowing the black trees of despair.

With this tree, signifying all of the good emotions at once in harmony, it could keep the Big Bad away for years to come.

There would never be despair again.

* * *

 **I honestly have no faith in my writing skills, guys.**

 **dang guys, thanks for reading, you're all so sweet!**

 **Can't believe this is the longest Hanazuki fanfic on here, let alone the only one with chapters...**

 **Come on guys, promote the show, I honestly like it better than MLP. It's weird and anime esque and trippy and I love it so much.**

 **Only took me a month to complete this fanfic, too. This is my second shot at a chapter fic, so I apologize if it's a bit dull or too rushed. Thank you all again, though, I appreciate your support so much!**


End file.
